mopeiofandomcom-20200223-history
Shrimp
/ / / |next = / / |hide = Small and large hiding holes |equivalent = / |realeased = Nov 22 |tier = 1 }} The is the first ocean animal in mope.io and is the ocean equivalent of the Mouse, Chipmunk and the Kangaroo Rat Technical The Shrimp: * It has a maximum XP of 50, at which point it turns into the Rabbit, the Trout, Pigeon or the Arctic Hare. * Can hide in both small and large Hiding Holes and whirlpools. * Can only eat Berries, Plankton, and Water drops. * It can be eaten by any other animal below Deer. You will re-spawn as the Shrimp if you did not reach Pig or Crab before dying, and you spawn in the ocean. Appearance The Shrimp is one of the simplest and smallest animals in the game - only freshly-upgraded Rabbits, Trout, or Arctic Hares are slightly smaller. It is one of four animals without a tail, the other three being the Mouse, the Chipmunk, the Rabbit, the Trout, the Arctic Hare, and the Crab. It's base color is orange and features several embellishments, including its image-only tail, and slightly darker orange stripes. Strategy The first thing you'll want to do is to find a plankton bush, as this will be your quickest method of getting to rabbit or trout. If you can find a plankton bush, your time as shrimp will only be a few seconds at most. As an added benefit, finding a plankton bush that has a Hiding Hole in its proximity will allow quick escapes from swarming predators. Always be on the watch for Trout, Crabs, Sea-horses, and even Squid hiding in a plankton bush you might want. Be wary when getting close to a hiding hole, as smart predators might be lying in wait, though this goes for all animals and not just Shrimp. Fortunately you won't have to worry about predators beyond Trout and the occasional Rabbit, since most larger predators consider it a waste of time to chase after Shrimp, as they give relatively little XP compared to bigger animals. Still, this does not mean you should run up and bite a Squid's tail! Be on the watch for squid ink because if you bite them and their ability is fully charged up, they can squirt out ink and stun you! There's also a way that'll let you level up fast and give you a good start boost. You have to stay as a Shrimp and look for a big animal outlined with red that'll most likely not care about eating you (Squid, etc.) and then bite their tail, if they try to eat you then run, if they don't, continue biting! This can be better explained in the video provided below. There is a strategy for quick leveling from shrimp to squid/deer. This is by looking for a shark, and waiting until they use their ability. Then, go in and steal the meat! You can also look for purple healing stones. They level you up very fast from shrimp to squid. However, do take caution when there is a predator nearby. Gallery Littleshrimp.png|A little shrimp... shrimp.jpg|Shrimp near a hill and whirlpool. shrimp2.jpg|A shrimp in the process of spawning. Shrimp.png|The Shrimp. Shrimp old.png|Shrimp with no animal image activated. Ocean shrimp.jpg|A shrimp swimming in the ocean. twoshrimpinlake.png|One big shrimp in a lake and one small shrimp in a lake. FD82BCCD-F896-4C9D-934B-D98C4A1E14D6.jpeg|A shrimp next to the kraken. 63B4014D-9EDF-4558-8233-0A411616201B.png|A shrimp being chased by a squid. A shrimp ready to evolve.png|A shrimp that is about to evolve. Trivia * The Shrimp was added on November 22nd, along with the Trout, the Crab, the Squid, and the Shark. * It used to have the lowest health of all animals, dying in just 2 bites, and nearly dying in a single bite. However, now it is the same as other animals from mouse to hedgehog and their equivelants (3 bites) pl:Krewetka Category:Ocean Category:Animals Category:Starting animal Category:Formatted Category:Mope.io Category:Early-Game Animals Category:Ocean Animals Category:Invertebrates Category:Crustaceans